R-I-N-H-A-R-U
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Tujuh kumpulan cerita pendek tentang masa kecil Rin dan Haru di SD Iwatobi./ Tujuh tema berbeda./ Tujuh suku kata dari Rin untuk Haru./ Published at Dec 7th./ All about 7!/ Sho-ai


**R-I-N-H-A-R-U**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

**High Speed © Kouji Ouji**

**RinHaru milik kita semua, haha**

* * *

**R**_ing_

Rin mengocok satu per satu bungkus _snack_ yang ada di rak. Lalu setelah beberapa menit menimbang-nimbang, ia mengambil satu bungkus yang menurutnya potensial untuk dibeli.

"Kemarin Gou dapat lima puluh yen dari sini!" kata Rin sambil menunjukkan bungkus _snack_ yang dimaksud pada Makoto yang sekarang tengah mengantri di depan kasir. "Aku berharap dapat seribu yen!" Lalu setelah itu Rin cekikikan membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan kaya raya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Haru datang sambil membawa sebotol air mineral. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa wajah Rin kelihatan bahagia sekali sambil mengangkat bungkus _snack_ yang belum dibayar tinggi-tinggi. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengusik Rin yang sedang kasmaran dengan bungkus _snack_, Haru mengurungkan niatnya.

Makoto sudah membayar pensil dan penghapus yang dibelinya, sekarang giliran Rin untuk membayar. Dengan semangat ia menaruh _snack_ di atas meja kasir dan merogoh sakunya. Tapi setelah beberapa lama wajahnya memucat.

"Aku tidak bawa uang," keluhnya, sambil menatap takut-takut Kakak Kasir.

Kakak Kasir juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Masa ia menyuruh Rin untuk tidak usah membeli saja sementara anak itu kelihatan ingin sekali membeli sebungkus _snack_ ini? Akhirnya Kakak Kasir menyarankan Rin untuk meminjam uang pada teman.

"Tachibana, boleh aku pinjam uangmu?" pinta Rin dengan wajah memelas.

Makoto menatap Rin dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Maaf Rin, aku hanya bawa uang pas dan sudah buat beli ini," akunya jujur sambil mengangkat kantung plastik berisi pensil dan penghapus.

Rin langsung membalik badan dan menatap Haru berkaca-kaca. "Apa Nanase punya uang lebih?"

Haru tak menjawab. Ia hanya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus yen dan menyerahkannya pada Kakak Kasir. Ia juga menyerahkan air mineral yang ingin dibelinya.

"Yeeei! _Haru-chan_ baik banget!" Rin bersorak bahagia. "Besok aku ganti deh!"

Haru hanya memasang wajah datar saat Rin memeluknya dengan kencang.

.

Rin menitikkan sebutir air mata saat ia tak mendapatkan uang sepeser pun dari _snack_ yang diharapkannya. Padahal ia sudah memilih bungkus yang paling berat. Tapi kenapa yang didapatkannya hanya cincin mainan?

Bel masuk dibunyikan. Anak-anak langsung berhamburan masuk secara serentak. Rin masih menatap cincin mainannya dengan tatapan merana saat Haru duduk di sebelahnya.

Melihat Rin kelihatan sedih, Haru pun menegur. "Rin kenapa?"

Rin menggeleng. "Nggak papa," jawabnya kusut. "Nanase mau _snack_ ini?" tanyanya kemudian, sambil menyerahkan bungkus _snack_ yang isinya sama sekali tidak berkurang sejak Rin membukanya.

Haru menerima _snack_ itu dengan ragu-ragu. Apakah ini artinya Rin tidak akan mengganti uang karena pada akhirnya Haru lah yang memakan _snack_ ini?

Setelah _snack_ sudah di tangan Haru, tak lupa Rin memberikan cincin hadiahnya juga. "Ini."

Haru terkejut saat tiba-tiba Rin memberikannya cincin. Ia bingung antara menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi karena tidak ingin membuat Rin tambah bersedih, akhirnya Haru menerima itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Rin melihat anak-anak di kelas berkerumun di sekitar mejanya. Karena penasaran, Rin langsung berlari menuju ke situ. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Ternyata anak-anak di kelas tengah mengerumuni Haru. Mereka semua spontan menoleh ke arah Rin saat Rin tiba di situ.

"Matsuoka-_kun_! Selamat ya! Semoga kalian bahagia!" Satu per satu, anak-anak itu menyalami Rin. Rin hanya menerima salaman itu dengan wajah bingung. Setelah bel masuk dibunyikan, semua yang tadi menyalami Rin langsung duduk di tempatnya. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Rin bertanya pada Haru. "Nanase, memangnya aku kenapa? Kenapa aku diberi ucapan selamat?"

Haru malah balas menatap Rin dengan bingung. "Bukannya biar kita bahagia?"

"Kenapa kita harus bahagia?"

"Karena kita sudah menikah."

"Eh?"

Haru langsung mengangkat tangannya yang sudah dilingkari cincin mainan. "Kemarin kau memberikanku cincin ini kan? Kata Ibu, karena aku dikasih cincin ini, berarti aku diajak menikah sama Rin." Sebenarnya ibu Haru mengira kalau 'Matsuoka Rin' adalah perempuan.

"Eh?" Rin memasang wajah seperti orang bego untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Haru langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan cincin mainan dari sana. Cincin mainan yang baru dibelinya tadi malam di supermarket. Lalu ia memasukkannya ke jari manis Rin. "Ini cincin dariku. Soalnya kalau menikah, dua-duanya harus pakai cincin."

Rin menatap jarinya yang sudah bercincin dengan bingung. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi di sini.

"Eeeh?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**_magination_

Hari ini pelajaran menggambar. Kata Ibu Guru, kita disuruh menggambar apa pun yang kita inginkan. Haru senang, karena itu berarti ia bisa menggambar dengan _free_.

"Gambarlah sesuka kalian. Keluarkan semua imajinasi kalian!" Ibu Guru berkata dengan suara yang keras dan penuh semangat. Lalu ia mulai membagikan kertas. Pensil, penghapus, crayon, dan alat tulis lain dibawa sendiri oleh murid.

Haru memegang pensilnya. Ia tak tahu mesti menggambar apa. Ia memang menyukai kebebasan, tapi terkadang kebebasan itu membingungkannya. Memang beberapa orang justru lebih suka kalau kita membuat sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan oleh guru. Daripada kita dibebaskan membuat sesuatu, tapi kita tak tahu harus membuat apa. Dan jika kita kepikiran membuat satu hal, sementara sudah ada teman lain yang membuat hal yang nyaris serupa, nanti kita dibilang meniru.

Yah, kebebasan memang kadang menyulitkan. Dan bebas yang Haru suka adalah ketika dirinya bisa bergerak leluasa di dalam air.

"Nanase akan menggambar apa?" tanya Rin. Ia memiringkan kepala, matanya melirik kertas pekerjaan Haru dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ia terlihat begitu antusias.

Haru langsung menutupi kertasnya—malu bahwa bidang di sana masih kosong. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hm." Rin menggumam. "Mau lihat punyaku tidak?"

Haru mengangguk kecil. Rin langsung menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Karya yang sederhana dengan goresan krayon yang berantakan khas anak SD—tapi Rin bangga. "Judulnya, 'Daging yang Kusuka'." Rin menjelaskan. Lalu ia menunjuk sekumpulan garis-garis yang disambung lingkaran, _block_ warna tidak rata, dan bentuk oval yang tidak terlalu besar. "Ini kambing, aku suka makan daging kambing." Rin menunjuk yang lebih kecil. "Ini ayam, aku juga suka daging ayam." Dan terakhir, Rin menunjuk yang paling besar. "Dan yang ini sapi. Aku paliiiiiing suka daging sapi!"

"Apa Rin tidak suka daging ikan?"

"Di sini aku sedang menggambar daging hewan yang di darat." Rin menaruh kertasnya kembali. "Ikan itu bukan hewan di darat! Itu di air!"

"Tapi bukannya air itu ada di darat?"

Rin memicing, lalu membuang muka. Ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan Haru.

Haru menatap Rin dengan sedih tatkala pria itu memalingkan wajah untuknya. Padahal sebenarnya Haru ingin minta saran.

Rin mendorong bola matanya ke sudut, untuk mengintip Haru yang tengah berduka cita pada kertasnya yang masih kosong. Lama kelamaan Rin merasa kasihan. Ia menghela napas dan mendekati Haru. "Kau belum kepikiran mau menggambar apa?"

Haru menggeleng lemah.

"Apakah di otakmu terlintas suatu bayangan? Misalkan sesuatu yang kau suka?"

"Air."

Rin mendengus. Air. Tentu saja kan? Rasanya percuma kalau bertanya 'apa yang kausukai?' pada Haru.

"Apakah mungkin bagiku untuk menggambar air?"

Rin menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan bersedekap sambil memejamkan mata. Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku takkan memaksa," katanya. Haru memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. "Kalau memang yang kausukai air, maka gambarlah air." Ia memberitahu Haru seperti seniman berpengalaman. "Karena, kalau menggambar sesuatu yang kita senang menggambarnya, maka hasilnya akan bagus." Katanya. "Tapi, aku juga tak bisa membayangkan sih kalau air harus digambar bagaimana." Ia melirih. Haru kembali murung.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kugambar..."

"Aku menyarankan, gunakanlah imajinasimu untuk menggambarkannya!" Rin menyemangati."Aku yakin, dengan imajinasi yang bagus, kau akan bisa menggambarkan apa pun menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan!" Kemudian ia mengacungkan jempol sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Haru menatap Rin terpana. Kemudian dengan mantap ia mengangguk dan mulai mengambil pensilnya.

.

Ibu Guru datang untuk membagikan kertas gambar yang sudah dinilai. Dengan wajah cerah, ia berkata bahwa hasilnya sebagian besar bagus-bagus.

"Anak-anak, kalian telah menggunakan imajinasi kalian dengan baik. Aku sangat bahagia," katanya sebagai pembuka. Lalu ia mengambil satu buah kertas dan menjadikannya contoh. "Misalkan yang ini, punyanya Tachibana-_kun_. Kau menggambar sebuah keluarga kucing yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan tiga anaknya—yang dua kembar."

Makoto di sudut sana hanya tersipu-sipu.

"Nah, bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau memilih untuk menggambar ini?"

Dengan hati-hati Makoto berdiri. Ia menelan ludah sebelum berbicara. "Karena aku suka bermain dengan kucing. Dan aku berharap bisa memelihara satu keluarga kucing yang harmonis seperti keluargaku."

Ibu Guru memberikan tepuk tangan. "Wah, bagus sekali. Bagus sekali." Lalu Ibu Guru mulai mengambil contoh yang lain satu per satu.

Sebenarnya, Rin berharap kalau punyanya juga akan dijadikan contoh, karena ia tak sabar untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia menggambar berbagai macam daging. Tapi sayang, Ibu Guru tak kunjung memilih gambarnya juga.

"Dan yang terakhir ... hmm."

Rin menatap Ibu Guru dengan serius. Berharap kertas terakhir yang diambilnya adalah kertas gambar miliknya.

Tapi keinginan itu sekejap luntur saat nama 'Nanase-_kun_' lah yang terlontar dari mulut Ibu Guru.

"Nanase-_kun_, sebenarnya aku ingin memuji bahwa gambarmu adalah yang paling bagus di sini."

Semua berpaling ke Haru dengan tatapan mengidolakan. Tetapi Rin masih terlalu sedih untuk menyimak.

"Tetapi ..." Ibu Guru mengamati gambar Haru lagi sejenak, sebelum menunjukkannya ke anak-anak—khususnya ke Haru. "Boleh aku bertanya kenapa yang kaugambar adalah Matsuoka-_kun_?"

"Eh?!" Rin langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat kertas gambar Haru di depan kelas sana.

Terbentuk dengan rapi dan apik gambar seorang anak lelaki berambut merah yang sedang tertawa sambil membawa tabung kaca berisi air dan ikan. Sebenarnya, bisa saja gambar itu bukan Rin, tapi pakaian yang dikenakan anak di gambar Haru jelas adalah pakaian Rin.

"Soalnya ... katanya ... kita disuruh berimajinasi." Haru menjelaskan perlahan-lahan. "Imajinasi yang kita suka," lanjutnya. "Aku suka air, sebenarnya aku ingin menggambar air. Tapi ..." Ia memberi jeda.

Semua mata tertuju pada Haru dengan wajah penasaran, termasuk Ibu Guru.

"Tapi ... kemudian selalu saja muncul wajah Rin dalam imajinasiku. Rin yang sedang bersama air." Haru kelihatan berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Kupikir ... kupikir aku suka keduanya. Aku suka Rin dan air, makanya aku menggambar mereka."

Rin melotot, menatap Haru tak percaya. Sementara itu kelas menjadi ramai, penuh tepuk tangan dan siulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**N**__ightmare_

Pagi ini, Haru datang ke kelas dengan wajah mendung, seperti langit di luar sana. Wajahnya juga kelihatan pucat, dan matanya merah—berkaca-kaca.

Rin jadi prihatin melihatnya.

"Nanase, kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa cerita padaku." Rin menawarkan dirinya.

Haru menatap Rin, dengan tatapan menimbang. Lalu lambat-lambat ia menggeleng.

"Sungguh, Nanase, aku berjanji akan berusaha membantu." Rin bersikeras, karena tidak tega memandang raut wajah Haru yang merana.

"Tadi—"

"Ya?"

"Tadi malam—"

"Yaa?"

"Tadi malam aku—"

"Yaaa?"

"Tadi malam aku mimpi—"

"Yaaaa?"

"Buruk."

"Apa?"

"Tadi malam aku mimpi buruk." Lalu Haru menatap Rin berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut Rin ..."

Rin menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Haru, seperti ia menepuk kepala Gou kalau adik kecilnya itu hendak menangis. "Cup, cup. Memangnya kau bermimpi apa sampai bisa setakut ini?" tanyanya, dengan gaya dewasa.

Haru menggeleng-geleng panik. "Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!"

Rin segera bertindak. Ia menenangkan Haru. "Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Sekarang tarik napas yang dalam dan buang."

Haru menurut. Ia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya. Ia memang merasa sedikit lebih baik, tapi rasa takutnya sama sekali tidak menghilang. Dan kemudian, ketika Rin membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, Haru merasa begitu tenang—entah bagaimana. Terlebih saat Rin mencondongkan tubuhnya, berjinjit sedikit, dan mengecup dahinya.

Haru merasa segala mimpi buruk yang pernah diingatnya sampai saat ini telah menghilang.

Rin tersenyum lebar. Ia memiringkan kepala. "Tenang saja, oke? Aku pasti akan membantumu melupakan mimpi buruk itu." Lalu ia meremas tangan Haru dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

Keesokan harinya, Haru bercerita kalau ia mimpi buruk lagi.

"Ini kasus yang serius. Kenapa kau bisa mimpi buruk selama dua hari berturut-turut?" Rin mengusap dagunya.

Haru memandang lawan bicaranya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "R-Rin ... bagaimana ini?"

Rin menghela napas lagi. Ia membelai rambut Haru perlahan-lahan. "Andai aku bisa bantu ..."

Haru semakin sedih. Tapi, ketika melihat gelagat Haru yang hendak menangis itu—satu hal yang sangat jarang—Rin buru-buru mengecup dahi Haru. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku berjanji kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Rin bijak.

Haru mendongak, dan mendapati seulas senyum yang begitu tulus terpantul di matanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ...?"

"Hmm, apa ya?" Rin berpikir sebentar. Ia menggenggam tangan Haru dengan erat. Matanya jadi menyala-nyala. "Begini saja. Kau harus bayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sebelum tidur. Ya, sesuatu yang sangat kau suka!"

"Maksudnya aku harus membayangkan air dan Rin?"

Senyum Rin sedikit memudar. "Err ... yah, itu boleh juga sih ..."

"Aku yang sedang berbahagia bersama air dan Rin?"

"Emm ... sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melarang juga ..." Entah bagaimana, situasinya menjadi kurang mengenakkan. Rin jadi salah tingkah tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Tapi bagaimana kalau menambahkan Tachibana dan Hazuki?"

Haru mengerjap, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk mantap.

.

Sayangnya, Haru tetap bermimpi buruk. Ia selalu benci bermimpi buruk—ia benci sekali.

Tapi seperti kemarin, Rin berusaha untuk menenangkannya; membelai rambutnya, mengecup dahinya, menggenggam tangannya. Setelah semua itu, Haru selalu merasa kalau ia menjadi lebih baik. Mimpi buruk itu seolah menguap jadi asap. Dan semenjak itu pula, Haru pikir, bahwa mimpi buruk itu tidak terlalu buruk. Lama kelamaan ia menyukainya.

Mungkin Haru tak keberatan lagi kalau ia harus mendapatkan mimpi buruk setiap malam, kalau keesokan paginya ia bertemu dengan Rin.

.

.

.

_**H**__alloween_

Labu, _check_. Permen, _check_. Kostum, _check._

Sempurna!

Rin bersenandung dengan ceria pagi ini. Gou bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang sudah terjadi di dunia yang tenang ini.

"Kau tidak tahu? Biar kuberitahu!" Rin tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini adalah perayaan _halloween_!" serunya, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Gou melongo.

"Lihatlah Gou! Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya! Di kelasku akan mengadakan pesta _halloween_ malam ini! Dan kau lihat ini?" Rin menyambar kostum yang ia siapkan. Lalu ia berdeham, mengubah nada suaranya menjadi begitu menyeramkan. "Aku ... akan ... jadi ... zombie ... pemakan ... daging ... manusia ..."

Gou mengerutkan dahi, sesaat kemudian ia menangis.

Rin membeliak. Sebelum ibunya datang memergoki, ia segera kabur untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

.

Seperti yang sudah Rin perkirakan, kelasnya akan ramai membicarakan pesta _halloween_ nanti malam. Rin dengan segudang semangat yang meluap-luap, memasuki kelasnya dan mengumumkan kalau ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pesta _halloween_ nanti.

Tapi Makoto menatapnya bingung. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kostumnya belum ditentukan?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Rin jadi lebih bingung dari Makoto.

"Kau harus tahu kalau di SD Iwatobi, kostum yang kita pakai untuk pesta nanti akan ditentukan dengan undian."

Rin membelalak. "Eh! Padahal aku sudah bikin kostum!"

Makoto ikut prihatin dengan kerja keras Rin yang sia-sia. Ia langsung menepuk bahu temannya.

Setelah mengetahui fakta itu, semangat Rin langsung menurun drastis.

Haru—yang sudah dengar garis besarnya dari Makoto—langsung menyemangati teman sebangkunya itu. "Tenang saja Rin, kau hanya harus berdoa supaya undianmu adalah kostum yang sudah kaubuat."

Rin mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih, Nanase."

Beberapa menit kemudian, giliran Rin untuk mengambil undian tiba. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar ia maju ke depan kelas, mengambil sepotong kertas yang sudah digulung dari dalam wadah.

Rin menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika ia mencoba membuka gulungan kertas itu. Ah, rasanya bumi berotasi lama sekali.

Ketika sebutir keringat telah berhasil turun melewati dagunya, barulah Rin bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas undiannya. "Hah? Hantu pengantin wanita yang mati kecelakaan?"

Sontak seisi kelas langsung bertepuk tangan. Rin hanya melongo memandangi kertasnya.

"Apa boleh tukar? Jangan bercanda, aku kan cowok, masa jadi hantu wanita?"

Tapi sayang temannya mengatakan kalau tukar undian karena alasan seperti itu tidak menjunjung tinggi keadilan. "Namanya juga _halloween_. Apa pun hantunya, yang penting kau kelihatan seram kan?"

Kemudian Rin—sambil menggerutu—kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat ia kembali, entah kenapa Haru menatapnya dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Apa?" Rin merasa kalau Haru akan mengejeknya.

"Rin dapat hantu pengantin wanita?"

Rin mengangguk lemah.

Jeda sejenak, sebelum Haru berkata lirih. "Aku dapat hantu pengantin prianya."

Saat Rin menengok ke teman sebangkunya dengan mata membelalak, ia bisa melihat kalau pipi Nanase Haruka sudah merah merekah.

Makoto langsung bersuara. "Bukankah itu hebat? Hantu pengantin pria dan wanita yang kecelakaan adalah kostum _halloween_ satu-satunya yang berpasangan."

Tapi respon Rin hanyalah ia yang terlongong melihat teman-temannya menyalaminya.

.

.

.

_**A**__ttention_

Semenjak latihan renang libur sementara, Matsuoka Gou sering membuntut di belakang Rin. Matsuoka Gou—adik perempuan Rin. Dan hari ini, seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, Gou menunggu di depan gerbang untuk pulang bersama Rin.

"Wah, Kou-_chan_ sangat imut ya." Makoto berjongkok. Baru pertama kali ia memberanikan diri mengajak bicara anak perempuan itu.

Tapi Gou hanya bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya, dan tak mengindahkan Makoto yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Apakah dia jenis perempuan yang sangat pemalu?" gumam Nagisa.

"Ya, dia sangat pemalu. Pokoknya kalian jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggunya!" Rin membusungkan dada sementara adik kecilnya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Ia bertindak sebagai kakak yang teladan di sini.

Nagisa bertepuk tangan kecil. "Matsuoka-_kun_ hebat!"

Merasa bangga, Rin langsung menyuruh Gou untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, bukan di belakangnya. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan adiknya dengan penuh perhatian. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan untuk pulang.

Haru, Makoto, dan Nagisa hanya membatu memandangi kepergian mereka.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Gou terjatuh, karena kakinya terantuk batu. Semua yang melihatnya jadi panik sendiri. "Gou! Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin cemas. Sementara itu mata Gou mulai berkaca-kaca, dan tak lama kemudian tangisnya pecah. "Aduh ... aduh ..." Rin terlihat panik saat melihat lutut Gou yang berdarah.

Makoto, Nagisa, dan Haru pun langsung menghampir dua kakak beradik itu.

"Umm, kalian tolong jaga Gou sebentar. Aku akan mencari obat luka di dalam!" pinta Rin—lebih condong ke perintah sih—kepada tiga kawannya. "Tolong!" katanya sambil menyerahkan sehelai kain—sapu tangan—kepada Makoto. Setelah itu ia berlari kalang kabut menuju gedung sekolah.

Makoto pun berusaha untuk mendiamkan Gou. Ia menghapus air mata gadis kecil itu. Sementara di belakangnya Nagisa hanya ikut-ikutan panik tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu pun dan Haru hanya memandang Gou datar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Rin datang sambil membawa plester dan obat merah. Ia segera berjongkok di depan Gou dan membersihkan luka Gou dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahi. Lalu dengan cekatan Rin meneteskan obat merah ke lutut adiknya.

Gou menangis meraung-raung sementara Rin memberikannya kata-kata penenang.

"Wah, Matsuoka-_kun_ sangat perhatian sama adiknya ya." Nagisa—entah bagaimana—merasa terpana oleh pemandangan itu.

Makoto mengangguk setuju.

Setelah luka Gou sudah diberi plester, Rin segera menggendong adiknya yang masih sesenggukan itu di punggungnya. Ia menoleh sejenak ke belakang. "Terima kasih sudah membantu!" Lalu ia berlari dan sosoknya hilang ditelan terangnya matahari yang menyongsong di depan sana.

.

Hari ini latihan renang sudah berjalan seperti biasanya. Rin dan kawan-kawan pulang saat langit senja menyapa di luar. Dan Gou tidak menunggu kakaknya di depan lagi.

"Rin, apa kau akan pulang dengan berlari?" tanya Makoto

Rin mengangguk. Ia sudah siap sedia sambil berlari di tempat. "Kalau begitu sudah ya, sampai ketemu besok!"

Nagisa terperangah. "Ne, ne, kau seperti Nanase-_kun_!"

Rin menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Sementara Haru tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nanase-_kun_ juga pulang dengan lari kan?"

Wajah bingung Rin diganti dengan air muka kesal. Ia mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Sudah ya!" Meredam kekesalannya pada Haru—yang seenaknya sendiri mengikuti kebiasaannya—Rin melambai sambil mulai berlari.

Haru yang tak mau kalah pun segera menyusul Rin. Nagisa juga berniat untuk berlari bersama Haru, tapi baru selangkah Nagisa menggerakkan kaki, tiba-tiba Haru terjatuh—ia terantuk batu.

"Aduh!"

Spontan Rin berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Haru!"

"Nanase-_kun_!"

Makoto dan Nagisa panik dan segera menghampiri Haru. Mau tak mau Rin juga menghampiri teman sekelasnya itu.

Lutut Haru berdarah.

Haru meringis, dan entah mengapa ia menatap Rin berkaca-kaca.

Rin terperanjat. Ia menelan ludah dan berusaha mencerna kenapa Haru menatapnya begitu. Tapi kemudian, jiwa suka menolong Rin mengambil alih semua kebingungan itu. Spontan Rin menyuruh Haru tetap di sana sementara ia akan meminta obat luka di ruang kesehatan.

Haru tersenyum lebar.

Setidaknya Rin juga 'perhatian' padanya.

.

.

.

_**R**__omantic_

Haru pikir, Rin suka sekali bilang 'romantis' padanya. Seperti ketika mereka sedang menulis kata-kata kesukaan mereka di taman, ia dan Rin menulis di bata yang bersebelahan. Sebenarnya hal kecil itu tidak terlalu penting. Tapi entah bagaimana Rin memperhatikannya dan langsung berkata,

"Nanase, bukankah ini romantis?"

Atau pada saat mereka melihat album foto. Rin begitu suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil, sampai posisi foto-foto mereka yang banyak bersebelahan juga menarik perhatiannya.

"Wow! Romantis sekali. Kita melakukannya tak sengaja kan, Nanase?"

Atau pada saat mereka pulang dari klub renang dan mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim. Karena es krim Haru sudah habis terlebih dahulu sementara yang lainnya masih banyak, Rin bersedia membagi es krimnya menjadi dua. Waktu itu ia mengerjap dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, romantis sekali membagi es krim berdua seperti ini."

Dan masih banyak lagi kejadian—sejauh yang Haru ingat—saat Rin mengatakan soal 'romantis'.

"Ne, Makoto. Memang romantis itu apa?"

"Eeh!" Tidak seperti sedetik sebelumnya, Makoto kelihatan salah tingkah saat Haru bertanya. "Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, " aku Haru. "Ada yang suka mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Haru mulai memperagakan nada bicara Rin yang selalu terdengar ceria itu. "Kita romantis kan, Nanase?"

"Hmm, mungkin itu berarti kalau ia menyukaimu?"

Haru menaikkan alis. Kenapa jawaban Makoto harus diakhiri dengan tanda tanya? "Jadi romantis sama dengan suka?"

"Tidak, bukan." Makoto berpikir keras lagi. "Lebih ke sifatnya. Kalau sedang suka seseorang, maka ia akan bersikap romantis. Jadi, romantis itu sikap ... mungkin?"

"Hah?"

Makoto mengerdip. Ia langsung tertawa hambar. "Ahaha, ini aneh kalau aku harus menjelaskannya. Haru, kau tanya saja sama orang yang lebih dewasa."

Maka Haru bertanya pada Pelatih Sasabe.

"Eh? Romantis?" Wajah Sasabe mendadak memadam. Seperti rumah kebakaran yang sedang disiram air dingin. Seperti muncul asap-asap hitam dari hidung dan telinganya akibat proses pemadaman itu. "Oh, rupanya Haruka sudah mulai tertarik pada lawan jenisnya," gumamnya. Lalu ia menepuk pundak Haru dengan keras. "Tidak apa. Tak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan di sini. Kau telah bertanya pada orang yang tepat."

"Jadi, romantis ..."

"Adalah sesuatu yang mesra dan intens."

Haru memiringkan kepala. Mesra? Intens?

"Hm, sepertinya harus kujelaskan dalam tingkatan anak SD. Begini—"

.

Saat waktu makan siang tiba, Haru terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada pelajaran menggambar tadi. Ia buru-buru membuka bento-nya, juga mengambil bento milik Rin.

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan! Itu bento—"

"Aaa ..." Haru menyodokkan sumpitnya kepada Rin.

Rin mengerjap. "A-apa?"

"Aaa ..." Haru menempelkan ujung sumpitnya di depan mulut Rin.

Rin hanya menatap Haru ngeri, sementara bibirnya yang tak berdaya akhirnya terbuka dan membiarkan potongan ikan makerel masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Petir jenis apa sih yang menyambar Haru tadi malam?—Rin ingat kalau tadi malam hujan lebat.

Haru segera menyerahkan sumpitnya kepada Rin. "Ayo, ayo. Suapi aku juga dengan sumpit itu."

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya sih? Aku ingin makan dagingku—"

Tapi Haru tak mengacuhkannya. Ia membuka mulutnya, menunggu Rin menyuapinya.

Rin menghela napas, dengan terpaksa ia menyuapi Haru. Apa ini semacam permainan?

Haru mengunyah ikan makerel di mulutnya dengan bahagia. "Romantis ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kita memakai sumpit yang sama. Itu ciuman tidak langsung. Romantis sekali."

"Hah?!"

Semenjak itu, Rin memperhatikan. Haru suka sekali bilang 'romantis' padanya sambil bersikap aneh.

.

.

.

_**U**__s_

Rin suka menulis. Ia akan menulis apa yang menurutnya menarik untuk ditulis. Semenjak pindah ke SD Iwatobi, halaman kosong buku harian Rin cepat sekali terisi. Ada banyak sekali kenangan yang indah dan menyenangkan yang tidak boleh Rin lupakan, sampai kapanpun.

Dan semua kenangan itu bukan tentang Rin sendirian.

Tentang turnamen. Tentang pohon sakura di pinggir kolam renang. Tentang sekolahnya. Tentang teman-teman klubnya.

Tentang ia dan Haru.

Entah bagaimana—Rin kurang memahami betul—ia banyak menuliskan tentang Nanase Haruka dalam diarinya.

"Pagi tadi Nanase dan aku—"

"Waaaakh!" Rin buru-buru menutup buku hariannya saat mendengar Gou tiba-tiba mengeja apa yang ia tuliskan. "Gou! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" Rin gelagapan sambil menuding adiknya.

Gou memiringkan kepala. "Makan malam ..."

"Hah?"

"Makan malamnya sudah siap."

"O—" Rin merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, bahkan untuk sekedar bergumam. "...oh."

Tapi kemudian senyum Gou melebar. "Apakah Nanase adalah teman kakak di sekolah baru?"

"Aa—" Rin menggaruk pipinya.

Lalu Gou mencoba mengingat-ingat. Nanase ... Nanase ... Pasti dia adalah salah satu di antara ketiga cowok yang suka bersama Rin. "Apakah Nanase adalah orang yang sangat baik itu? Yang suka sekali tersenyum?"

Rin menggeleng. Mendengar deskripsi Gou, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa yang dimaksudkan adiknya adalah Tachibana Makoto. Jujur saja, kalau menurut penilaiannya pribadi, Haru tidak memunculkan aura 'sangat baik' kepada orang asing. Dan lagi ... apa Haru suka sekali tersenyum?

"Apakah Nanase adalah orang yang sangat ceria itu? Yang terlihat selalu bersemangat?"

Rin menggeleng, sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya, deskripsi Gou di atas membuatnya membayangkan Hazuki Nagisa.

"Ah." Gou mengerdip. "Kalau begitu apakah Nanase adalah orang yang suram itu?"

Rin langsung mengangguk tegas dan cepat.

Tunggu, suram?

"Hei! Tapi Nanase tidak sesuram itu!" Rin mengoreksi.

"Lalu kenapa sebelum ini Kakak membenarkannya dengan cepat?"

Rin hendak berkata, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Gou benar.

Gou tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Nanase hebat. Bisa membuat Kakak jadi seperti ini."

Rin mendelik. "Apa maksudnya dengan 'bisa membuat Kakak jadi seperti ini'?!"

Gou langsung tertawa dan melesat keluar dari kamar kakaknya. "Kakak punya pacar! Kakak punya pacar!"

"Gou!" Rin menggeram. Tubuhnya mengejur, sementara wajahnya sudah masak dan beruap.

.

Haru mengerjap, saat mendapati wajah cemberut Rin pagi hari ini. Hanya firasat atau memang hal ini memang tidak biasa?

Merasa tidak enak, Haru segera menghampiri teman sebangkunya. "Rin kenapa?" tanya Haru, khawatir dan penuh perhatian.

Rin menengok sebentar. "Oh, Nanase."

Dahi Haru pun berkerut. Ia memaksa Rin untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Baikah, baiklah!" Rin menyerah. "Aku sedang kesal dengan adikku."

"Memang dia ngapain?"

"Dengar! Dia melakukan tindakan yang tidak dibenarkan! Dia seenaknya saja membaca buku harianku, dan dia mengejekku!" Rin bercerita dengan berapi-api. Tangannya sampai mengepal. Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Memang apa yang kautulis di sana?"

"Aku menulis tentang kita, dan Gou berteriak kalau kita—"

Di dalam kelas itulah, tempat di mana Rin membeliak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, Haru memiringkan kepala sambil menatap Rin ingin tahu, juga Makoto yang baru saja datang sambil menebar senyum memesona.

"Kita?"

"Kita—"

"Ya, kita?"

"Apanya yang kita?" Kali ini Makoto yang penasaran.

Rin kemudian mendecak. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diungkapkan. Mana mungkin ia bilang pada Haru kalau Gou mengejek bahwa 'Nanase adalah pacar Kakak!'.

Bel berbunyi dan Rin mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan."

Tapi ternyata Haru sama sekali tidak tertarik kalau disuruh melupakannya begitu saja. Dan ia terus saja menghantui Rin dengan bertanya, "Kita?" di mana-mana.

"Ada apa dengan kita?"

"Kita?"

"Apa lanjutan dari 'kita'?"

"Memangnya kita—hmmp!" Haru membeliak. Rin membekap mulutnya dengan tangan dan melotot padanya. Saat ini mereka berada di depan loker.

"Jangan bertanya lagi."

"Tapi kan aku ingin tahu." Haru protes.

Rin menghela napas. Lalu, dengan pipi merona, ia melirik apa saja selain Nanase Haruka di depannya ini. "Katanya ...," Rin memberi jeda yang lama. "...kita pacaran."

"Kita pacaran?"

"Eh? Kalian pacaran?" Suara tadi bukan milik Rin maupun Haru. Itu adalah suara milik Yazaki, teman sekelas mereka. Dan kemudian, gadis itu segera menggembar-gemborkan apa yang terjadi.

Dan di sanalah mereka berdua. Dikerumuni anak-anak kelas. Rin memegang dahinya, ingin pingsan. Haru tersipu-sipu malu, ingin meledak.

"Menakjubkan! Matsuoka-_kun_ sangat nekat dan berani!"

"Ne, bagaimana bisa kalian pacaran?"

Haru dengan cepat menjawab. "Sejak Rin suka menulis tentang kita." Haru melirik Rin. "Kau suka menulis tentang kita kan?"

Rin berjalan mundur, dan kemudian ia benar-benar pingsan saat itu.

.

.

.

Kepala Rin terasa berat. Rasanya seperti sedang diduduki sesuatu. Sampai membuka mata pun susah buatnya. Tapi kesusahan itu dijalankan Rin dengan suka rela. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, mulai dari yang kiri. Awalnya ia melihat langit-langit yang diselimuti kabut, tapi lama kelamaan semuanya jadi makin jelas. Awalnya ia juga mendengar sebuah bisikan, yang mirip suara daun diterbangkan angin, tapi lama kelamaan bisikan itu makin membentuk sebuah kata-kata.

"Rin? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Na-Nanase?"

Rin mengerjap beberapa kali sampai wajah Nanase Haruka menjadi terang dan jelas dalam pantulan matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi kau pingsan."

"Hah?"

"Ya, itu karena Rin berjalan mundur."

Oh, dan Rin ingat. Semua berawal dari kesalahpahaman teman-temannya. Sebenarnya karena waktu itu ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Rin ingin kabur pelan-pelan. Tapi entahlah, karena tak memperhatikan langkah mundurnya, mungkin ia menginjak kulit pisang atau apa. Oh, bukan! Rin ingat sekarang. Itu karena ia tak tahu ada anak tangga di belakangnya, jadi ia jatuh!

Dan ... buat apa sih mengingat lagi bagaimana cara ia bisa pingsan?

Rin memegangi kepalanya. "Kepalaku sakit ..."

Haru langsung bertindak. Ia segera mengelus kepala Rin dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

Mata Rin menengadah, dan ia terkejut melihat cincin hadiah yang dulu ia beri, masih setia melekat di jari manis Haru. Rin menggembungkan pipi, entah kenapa ia merasa malu—dan senang. Selagi Haru membelai kepalanya, Rin berimajinasi tentang dirinya dan Haru tengah menikah.

Dan baru dua detik Rin mengimajinasikannya, ia langsung berkerut. _Tunggu, kita kan sama-sama cowok, bagaimana pakaian pengantinnya dong? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku harus pakai gaun cewek kan?_

Rin langsung merinding, ngeri membayangkan dirinya memakai rok panjang dan memegang buket bunga di altar pernikahan.

Tapi Haru melihat bagaimana ekspresi Rin berubah ganjil. Karena khawatir, ia pun tak enggan bertanya, "Kenapa Rin?" Belaiannya berhenti sesaat.

"Ha...h?" Rin kembali ke kenyataan. Kini eskpresinya terlihat seperti orang bego.

"Tadi ... kau kelihatan ... takut ..."

Rin membeliak. Apakah ia memang jenis orang yang begitu ekspresif?

"Memang ada apa Rin?" Kemudian Haru mendesaknya untuk cerita, dengan memasang wajah cemasnya yang berlebihan. Dan tentu saja Haru yang berwajah cemas itu sangat tidak biasa.

Rin menghela napas. Karena tidak mungkin ia menceritakan tentang imajinasinya, akhirnya Rin mengarang alasan. "Tadi ... aku sempat mimpi buruk."

Sesaat Haru mengerjap. Tapi kemudian ia mulai menggenggam tangan Rin dengan hangat, dan mengecup dahi pria berambut merah keunguan itu.

Rin terbengong.

Haru melepaskan kecupannya. "Apa sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Rin mengangguk ragu-ragu. Apa yang barusan terjadi di dunia yang semakin menggila ini?

"Aku memang tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi ... mungkin kalau cerita, aku bisa membantu Rin untuk melupakan mimpi buruk itu."

Rin memalingkan wajah. Lagi-lagi, entah kenapa ia merasa malu dan senang.

"Memang Rin mimpi apa?"

Masih memalingkan wajah, Rin berkata lirih. "Aku ... aku memakai pakaian wanita ... Aku tidak suka." Sebenarnya Rin tidak bisa cerita lebih jauh dari itu.

"Ah."

Saat Haru berkata 'ah', sontak Rin menoleh.

"Kalau begitu ... misalkan ada _halloween_ lagi, kau boleh jadi pengantin prianya. Aku akan jadi pengantin wanita."

Rin melongo. "Kau ... serius?"

Haru mengangguk tegas dan tanpa ragu. Selama itu bersama Rin, ia tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang harus jadi hantu pria atau hantu wanita. Tidak masalah meskipun ia harus jadi hantu wanitanya.

Rin tersenyum tipis. Meskipun hanya hal sesederhana itu, hati Rin merasa hangat. Ia mengekeh kecil. "Aku senang, kau begitu perhatian padaku."

Haru mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini dengan anggukan yang malu-malu. Lagipula, tentu saja. Tentu saja ia perhatian pada Rin.

Kekehan Rin bertambah keras. "Bukankah ini romantis?"

"Eh ..."

"Membicarakan semua ini. Hanya kita berdua, di ruang kesehatan ini. Lalu ... yang paling penting ... Nanase mau menunggu aku yang pingsan sampai sadar." Rin tersenyum simpul. "Ini sangat romantis."

Spontan akar-akar kemerahan menjalar di pipi Haru. Sejenak, pria bermata biru itu memalingkan wajah malu. Lalu, ketika Rin kembali tertawa, Haru mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah buku.

Rin mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

"Tadi saat kau masih pingsan, aku pergi sebentar buat beli ini." Haru menyerahkan buku kecil itu. "Sudah kupikirkan baik-baik. Kupikir ... akan menyenangkan kalau masing-masing dari kita punya buku yang hanya berisi cerita tentang kita berdua." Haru mengeluarkan buku serupa satu lagi dari dalam tasnya.

Masih dengan isi kepala yang penuh tanya, Rin membuka halaman pertama dari buku pemberian Haru. Di sana tertulis, 'Buku Tentang Kita'. Tulisan milik Haru.

Ekspresi Rin melembut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum siput. Kemudian ia meminta Haru untuk meminjamkannya pensil. Rin mulai menulis di halaman kedua.

"Kau menulis apa?"

"Tentang kita," jawab Rin singkat. "Dan tentang yang paling penting." Selesai menuliskannya, Rin menunjukkan isi halaman kedua itu kepada Haru.

_d-a-i-s-u-k-i_

Tujuh huruf alfabet. Meski Haru tidak terlalu hapal dua puluh enam hurufnya (kadang ia sering terbalik-balik antara 'b' dan 'd'), tapi Haru berusaha keras untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Dai...suki?"

Sejurus kemudian Haru menatap Rin bertanya-tanya.

Rin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

_**Note:**_

_Lagi-lagi fic iseng dengan tema seadanya, haha. Soalnya saya suka aja sama karakter Rin kecil, dia bercahaya dan penuh semangat, cocok buat digoda sama Haru yang datar, hhooo. Jadi intinya Rin kecil itu uke-nya, Haru kecil itu seme-nya xD (kebalikan buat mereka yang udah gede :P)_

_Dan karena akhir-akhir ini saya emang lagi korslet, jadi saya lagi menghindari bikin fic dengan tema berat. Yang penting jangan berhenti nulis, yeeeei!_

_**Note2: **_

_R=ring, I=imagination, N=nightmare, H=halloween, A=attention, R=romantic=, U=us_

_**Note3:**_

_Sebenarnya ini fic buat ultah sayaaa, telat dua hari sih :P *blink-blink*_

_**Note4:**_

_Berikan saya hadiah berupa review dari kalian, yaaa? *blink-blink bag. 2*_

_**Note5:**_

_Thanks udah bacaaaa :D_

_._

_._

_._

_Bandung, 7 Desember 2013_

_Yamashita_


End file.
